Behind these Hazel Eyes
by Kahlan the Confessor
Summary: Tris does something that destories Sandry. What does she do?
1. Chapter 1

Behind these Hazel Eyes

A/N I know that Sandry has blue eyes but for this story her eyes are hazel-blue. If you have a problem with this, all I have to say is when it's your story you can choose her eye color but for now it's my story so deal with it.

**Bold**- Independent Thoughts

_Italic_ - Mind Speaking

Normal- Narrative

Disclaimer: Not mine end of story

Sandry-

Lady Sandrilene fa Toren walked along the southern walls of Winding Circle Temple. She only came up here to think away from her sisters and Briar Moss. Every so often, she'd let the mind barriers down. When she did, she'd hear Briar or Trisana Chandler or Daja Kisubo begging for her to say where she was or to come home or, in Briar's and Tris's case, to forgive them. Sandry couldn't forgive Briar for what he did to her. He'd hurt her so bad. He had said he would love her forever but she had caught him kissing Tris, who she also couldn't forgive. Briar and she had once been so tight it was hard to say where she ended and he began. She had given herself wholly, heart, body, and soul. Now she didn't ever want to see Briar or Tris again. When they were together, Sandry had thought that nothing could go wrong. He had held her every night. Now, Sandry would never get that feeling back. She hated him and yet still loved him.

Then she felt unbreakable. Now, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't sew or spin. She couldn't use magic. She didn't sleep or eat anything. She didn't care if she died or her sister and they were worried. So she was very much underweight and she looked awful from late nights, so what?

Briar-

He couldn't believe what he had done. How could he betray someone he loved so badly? He knew she was on the roof every night or out doing something during lunch and dinner. That she lied about eating before everyone was up or that she'd grab something at the Hub kitchen. Now she was missing. She had put up mind blocks against them and wouldn't say where she was. He felt torn about her.

Sandry-

She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to jump off this wall into the sea. She wanted to never feel again. She just wanted it to go away. She decided she was going to sneak in tonight and gather her things into a bundle with some food. Then she'd leave Winding Circle Temple and go away, away from everyone. She'd wait until way after dark. Then she would climb up to the roof and go into the house though the door and down into her room and gather her stuff. Then go downstairs to the kitchen and gather some food then go out the front door. For now, she'd just have to wait. Opening their mind connection, she listened for a call or yell from one of her siblings. She was shocked when she heard a sob. A whisper filled her mind. _"Sandry, come home. I love you. Please come home. Please, I can't live without you. Sandry." _Sandry wanted to answer him, wanted to go home but he had hurt her to bad.

Briar-

Briar was upset. He hated himself for freezing-up when Tris had kissed him instead of pulling away. Tris had caught him in the garden and kissed him. He had frozen-up and Sandry had come out to see him. Sandry had seen and ran. Now he couldn't find her and she wouldn't respond. He hated himself just as Sandry must be hating him.

(A/N I have no clue where this story is going so I'll just have to see as it comes.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sandry-

Night had fallen in Summersea. On a wall inside Winding Circle Temple, a small shadow slipped down the stairs. Making her way to Discipline Cottage, Sandrilene fa Toren shivered. She had never run away from anything and now she was running away from her only home to a destination she wasn't even sure of. She slipped onto the roof of her one-time home and down into the attic. Stealing along, she came to the door that lead to her one-time friend, sibling, and lover. Memories took hold. **Briar and her in his garden. Holding hands under the table at dinner. Getting caught kissing behind the big oak tree by Daja and Tris, who had laughed their butts off. Briar telling Sandry, he loved her in their meadow. Sandry sneaking into his room at midnight after a nightmare and sleeping there. Getting caught by Rosethorn in the next morning. Moving into his room. Watching him work. Catching Briar watching her weave. Briar's plants accepting her. So many memories. So much that had happened over the last four years. **Stopping herself from going down this path, Sandry moved away from his door and into her room. Sandry gathered her special stuff, like her sewing basket, her box of memories, her finished works of art, all of her money(which was a lot) and clothing. She was about to leave when she spotted a rose lying on her desk. Briar had worked with Daja and Tris to make it. It was made of metal, courtesy of Daja, so it would never wilt but it had some of Briar's plant magic to make it green and red and some of Tris's weather magic to make it glint and make lighting skim across the surface. Sandry picked it up. Briar had given this to her for their 4th anniversary. He had proposed to her that night. Thinking about their engagement, she looked at the green and blue ring on her finger. The ring was a gold circle with circle, perpendicular to the gold circle, on top. The 2nd circle had been separated into four sections, each a different color. One section was blue, another green, a third red, and the 4th was lightning yellow. These colors where well blended together that it was hard to tell where one color ended and the next began. On the outer most edge of each circle was a stone. Each stone was a birthstone for each member of their circle. Tris's was on the yellow section, Daja's on the red, Briar's on the green, and Sandry's on the blue. All where connected by a silver line except Briar's and Sandry's which was connected by a gold line. Together, they formed a circle. (A/N I have a drawing of this ring, made on Paint, when I get it up on the web I will let you know.) Sandry thought it was perfect. She knew Briar had designed it and Daja had made it. Then all three of them had put some of their magic into the ring. Briar taken some of Sandry's magic out of their lump and put it into her part of the ring and combined it with his magic in the ring and into the ring itself so that it was bind to her and her alone. Sandry loved it but it reminded her of too much and where she was going, she couldn't have anything that made her look noble so Sandry took the ring off her finger and laid it on the desk next to the flower to show Briar that she wasn't coming back. She walked out leaving her past behind her in that room. When she shut the door closed, she not only closed the door to her room but also the door to this chapter in her life. Creeping down stairs, she took some food out of the cold box. Grabbing a sling sack, she filled it with her belongings and the food went into the part of the sack spelled for goodness and coldness. She grabbed a canteen and walked out into the garden. Sandry stopped at the well to fill her canteen with water before putting it into her bag. She walked to the North Gate that led into Summersea its self. She'd wait on the wall until morning and the gate would be opened, then she'd walk to Summersea and from there, she wasn't sure of yet. Only time would tell.

(A/N kind of sad but I liked it. R&R or I shall send Carrot Men after you.

Stolen from my friend, Lady Dove)


	3. Author's Note

Hello Readers,

I apologize for not having updated recently. I won't have a new chapter for at least 2 weeks, if not more. School starts again for me and with settling into school life, school shopping, and some Church Mission Projects, it's going to take me awhile to update. Once again, I'm sorry to have drag some of you down here for just a Author's Note and for not having updated but as soon as things settle down a bit I'll have a chapter for you, maybe more. Thanks for reading.

Thank you,

PotterChickeydey


End file.
